A story sadder than sadness
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: ONE SHOT. "Ve a donde quieras ir y haz lo que queras hacer y verás que te encontrarás conmigo algún día. Yo te estaré esperando en aquel otro lugar donde ninguno de los dos volverá a llorar nunca. Yo esperaré por ti y vigilaré que siempre estés feliz. Yo sé que el cielo me creó para amarte, yo nací para amarte y a pesar de que ya no estoy, eso no ha cambiado..."


**A story sadder than sadness.**

* * *

Conocí a Blaine cinco años atrás. Los dos trabajábamos en la misma empresa y yo jamás lo había notado porque vamos, un chico como él puedes encontrarlo en cualquier parte. Al menos eso era lo que yo pensé al principio y quizá eso seguiría pensando de no ser por aquella tarde que lo cambió todo. La tarde donde si alguien me preguntara, yo diría que todo comenzó.

Blaine, o aquel chico que en ese justo instante no tenía un nombre, caminaba entre la nieve arrastrando un abrigo que, miraras por donde miraras, era obvio que no había sido diseñado para él sino más bien para un enorme gigante, cosa que Blaine no era. Sus rizos oscuros cubrían su frente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas porque aquel día había sido llamado pomposamente "el día más jodidamente frío de la historia del mundo" y en realidad lo estaba siendo. Blaine corría, yo no sabía que él era uno de los compositores de mi nuevo disco, no tenía ni idea de que él seguramente sabía de mí.

Blaine llevaba agarrada a su pecho una carpeta azul de terciopelo que casi combinaba con el color de sus manos, tan frías estaban. Pero a pesar de su lamentable aspecto, a pesar de que yo con mi abrigo hecho a medida y mis guantes de piel, encontraba a aquel ser algo ridículo, me sorprendí al ver la sonrisa de sus labios, ese tipo de sonrisa sincera que no acostumbras a ver y que también pasa desapercibida hasta que algo dentro de ti te obliga a verla.

Yo no sé qué fue lo qué fue lo que me obligó a mirarlo a aquel día, quizá se trate del destino- como a él le encanta decir que fue- o quizá fue sólo que la luz de aquella sonrisa era demasiado brillante como para ignorarla. O quizá fue todo, quizá fue uno de esos extraños momentos en los que las estrellas se alinean y ponen tus pies donde deben estar. No lo sé. Lo único que sé fue que mientras yo miraba a aquel chico con un dejo de lastima y de diversión, una ventisca salida de solo dios sabe dónde barrió la tierra haciendo que Blaine se estremeciera, tropezara y dejara que su carpeta azul se derramara por la nieve. Tuve el impulso de correr hacia él y eso hice. Sin importar el grito de mi representante, el que caminaba conmigo, me apuré a llegar al lado del joven que seguía sonriendo al mirar cómo las hojas llenas de compases y partituras que seguramente le habían costado días enteros de trabajo se alejaban con el viento perdiéndose en la blancura de la nieve.

-¿Estás bien?- le dije cuando llegué a él, tratando de entender cómo era posible que sus ojos color avellana brillaran tanto, sobre todo en día como ese en el que había más sombras que luz en la tierra debido a los densos nubarrones que cubrían el sol.

-¿Habías pensado que la música también tiene alas?- me dijo él, levantándose del suelo ignorando olímpicamente mi pregunta.- Quién sabe, quizá alguien la necesite más que yo ahora, y por eso esas canciones decidieron emprender el viaje ¿No crees?

El chico comenzó a reír. Yo lo observaba preguntándome todavía qué demonios hacía yo con aquel chico que era obvio estaba loco como una cabra. Y es que la pérdida de su música de verdad parecía no importarle, parecía como si estuviera firmemente convencido de que aquella música perdida de verdad llegaría a otras personas, aquellas personas que la necesitaban más que él.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- dije yo sabiendo que estaba sonando como un imbécil y aun así, sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones al volver a observar esos ojos imposibles que me miraban de forma divertida.

-No, Sebastian- dijo él, haciendo que la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se agolpara en mis mejillas por el modo en el que aquel chico había pronunciado mi nombre- aunque mi rodilla sí que duele, y ahora mi carpeta está vacía por lo que no podré presentarte la nueva lista de canciones que había escrito para ti. Dicen que eres exigente, y de verdad había escrito cosas buenas. Amigo, no me hubiera sorprendido para nada que nos dieran un montón de Grammys por este nuevo disco pero, bueno… supongo que no es tu destino. En fin, hablaré con los jefes, seguramente querrán matarme pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nadie puede cortar las alas de la música, menos yo.

Blaine había levantado la carpeta del suelo y con aire resuelto y tranquilo, ese tipo de aire confiado que ni siquiera yo tenía (ni tendré jamás) se metió al edificio de la casa disquera en la que había trabajado por más de cinco años en aquel entonces. Mi agente se acercó a mí, realmente sorprendido por el intercambio que había tenido con el joven aquel.

-¿Lo conoces?- le dije yo sintiendo temor de pronto, temor de no volver a ver aquellos ojos nunca más- me dijo que es uno de los compositores de mi nuevo disco.

-¿Uno de los compositores?- dijo Hunter, mi agente, con una alegre sonrisa- querrás decir "el compositor". Stanley lo eligió personalmente, es lo mejor que hay en Nueva York ahora.

-¿El mejor?- dije yo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa real- ¿Y por qué tiene pinta de pordiosero?

-Para molestar a su padre- dijo Hunter riendo aún más- es uno de los herederos de Peter Anderson, el más pequeño. No vive en la casa de su padre, anda por la vida haciendo lo que quiere, renunció a la escuela de negocios en Harvard y trabajó en lo que pudo para pagar Julliard. Es el mejor compositor del mundo, Sebastian, aunque debo admitir que es algo torpe.

-¿Lo crees?- dije yo, sin saber por qué la vida de un chico así me intrigaba a tal grado- con que la oveja negra de la familia… me agrada. Aunque a Stanley y a todos les va a dar un infarto, acaba de perder todas las partituras de las nuevas canciones.

-Claro que no- dijo Hunter riendo aún más- le encanta montar escenas como esta, para él el mundo de verdad es un escenario. Quería molestarte, Sebastian, Stanley y yo tenemos las copias de esas canciones desde hace semanas, de verdad son buenas.

Sonreí. Jamás supe por qué lo hice pero el saber que Blaine trabajaría conmigo me hizo inmensamente feliz. Además era vedad que me había agradado, me recordaba un poco a mi propio espíritu, a ese espíritu que me había llevado a ser un cantante de reconocimiento mundial a pesar de que mi madre quería que me convirtiera en medico como toda la familia había sido siempre.

Seguí caminando al lado de Hunter que seguía hablando de Blaine y mi corazón latió alegremente cuando llegué a la sala de grabación y mis ojos contemplaron al muchacho desgarbado, con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas aún rojas que estaba feliz de la vida tocando de memoria una de las canciones que, Hunter me dijo después, sería el primero de mis sencillos.

No tuve que escuchar más de dos compases para saber que aquella era de vedad una canción que valía oro. Y también supe que a pesar de que él hubiera perdido las partituras, aquello no habría importado para Blaine porque él llevaba aquella música en sus venas de modo que jamás podría perderla de verdad. El joven levantó sus ojos al verme entrar a la habitación y sabiendo que de verdad había logrado jugarme una broma, me sonrió con disculpa, sonrisa que yo respondí con aire divertido.

Es increíble, pero aún ahora no logro olvidarme de aquel momento, ni de la música que tiene alas. No puedo olvidarme de sus ojos color avellana, ni de su voz contándome historias que siempre me hacían reír. Blaine ha vivido conmigo desde hace cinco años. Desde aquella mañana helada en la que lo conocí, los dos hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, la nuestra es esa clase de amistad que es más una complicidad que otra cosa. Blaine no tiene ni idea de que yo lo amo, o quizá la tenga pero siempre se esfuerza en fingir que no lo sabe. A pesar de que él me dice una y mil veces que todo el amor que necesita está en su música, yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él, pero nunca se lo he dicho y tal vez jamás se lo diré porque su amistad es todo lo que me importa.

Y es por eso mismo que ahora estoy preparándome para mi boda, midiéndome el traje oscuro que vine a elegir sin él porque estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse. Aun así me preocupa no elegir el traje correcto, siempre he sido demasiado neurótico con mi apariencia a pesar de que Blaine siempre dice que soy el amigo más guapo que ha tenido en la vida y ríe a carcajadas cuando le digo que eso es de ese modo porque soy el único amigo que él ha tenido.

Cualquier otra persona me habría fulminado con la mirada, pero no Blaine. Porque él sabe que las palabras que digo son reales, antes de mí él no tuvo un amigo real, al menos no uno tan cercano como yo. Primero, porque las familias como la suya son demasiado estrictas con las relaciones que sus herederos entablan con las demás personas y segundo, porque Blaine tiene una extraña enfermedad que no le permite ser un chico enérgico y vital como él querría. De hecho, aquel día, cuando se tropezó en la nieve, tuve que llevarlo al hospital a que un médico lo revisara porque las heridas que para cualquier persona serían normales, para él duelen mil veces más.

Aquella vez me la pasé cuidándolo toda la noche, vigilando la fiebre, cantándole las canciones que él había compuesto porque entre las palabras incoherentes que él pronunciaba, logré entender que la meta de toda su vida había sido escuchar una de sus canciones en mi voz. Jamás le he preguntado si había dicho aquello en serio, pero desde hace cinco años él no ha compuesto para nadie más que no sea yo. Después de aquella noche en el hospital, hemos sido las dos personas más unidas de la galaxia, se han regado ríos de tinta tratando de descifrar la relación que nos une, nos han casado en secreto miles de veces, la gente rumora, supone, pregunta, pero nadie sabe la verdad: que yo amo a Blaine y que haría por él lo que fuera, todo lo que pudiera hacerlo feliz. Y que por eso es que voy a casarme con Hunter Clarington. La gente puede acusarme de cualquier cosa, pero nadie puede decirme ahora que mi futuro matrimonio no es un acto de amor, porque es de hecho, el acto de amor más grande que he hecho en la vida…

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto a Sam, mi médico y mi otro amigo de toda la vida.

Sus ojos verdes me miran con seriedad antes de hablar. Sé que él no quiere decirlo, pero tiene que decirlo. Yo me siento un poco asustado, pero no es por mí, desde hace tiempo que el miedo de morir ha dejado de ser por mí.

-El mal avanza rápido, Blaine- dice él con ese tono grave y profesional que usan los doctores cuando estás a punto de estirar la pata- a esta velocidad, no podrás caminar en dos meses, y dos o tres días después los nervios de tu tórax y de tus brazos dejaran de funcionar hasta que…

-Hasta que mi corazón haga lo mismo- digo yo aceptando aquella sentencia de muerte con toda la elegancia que puedo- en pocas palabras, ¿crees que deba elegir un traje oscuro para mi funeral? Siempre he creído que el azul eléctrico es un mejor color para esos eventos…

-No estoy bromeando, Blaine- dice él con paciencia, acostumbrado a pesar de todo a mi falta de seriedad.

-Yo tampoco, Sam- digo yo con un suspiro triste- es decir, me estás diciendo que tengo que dejar a mi Sebastian…

-Tu Sebastian…- dice Sam sonriendo pícaramente- ¿Por qué jamás le has dicho nada a él? has desperdiciado los últimos años de tu vida en una amistad que podría ser otra cosa si tú quisieras. Para nadie es un secreto que Sebastian está enamorado de ti.

-Mi Sebastian merece otra cosa, Sam- digo yo sintiendo un dolor profundo en mi pecho, ese dolor que siempre evito sentir al pensar en lo que podría ser y no será- no soy tan cruel como para obligarlo a estar al lado de una persona que no tiene remedio, que no lo tendrá. Yo no quiero que él sufra, ¿para qué atarlo a mí cuando puede estar al lado de una persona sana, alegre y fuerte? No Sam, no lo haré. Sebastian ha sido la persona más amable y cálida que yo he conocido, sé que todo mundo cree que es un divo insufrible e intratable, pero él no es así…

-Sólo tú sabes eso, Blaine- dice Sam con un suspiro triste- pero también estoy seguro de que a Sebastian no le importaría estar contigo hasta el final…

-¿Hasta el final?- pregunto yo con una amarga sonrisa- faltan dos meses para eso, no voy a desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me queda viendo llorar a la única persona que quiero ver sonreír toda la vida. Yo no he desperdiciado nada, Sam, todo el tiempo que he tenido lo he pasado a su lado, lo he consolado, lo he visto reír y llorar, he dormido abrazado a él cuando el dolor es mucho y él insiste en cuidarme ¿Tú crees que eso es un desperdicio?

-No Blaine, pero es que también te has perdido de tantas cosas que…

-Estoy protegiendo el corazón de la persona a la que amo, a la única que he amado, la persona por la que elegí la música o por la que la música me eligió a mí , no lo sé.- digo yo – voy a asegurarme de que él sea feliz antes de irme. Desde que lo vi cantando en aquel centro comercial sólo he tenido un propósito en la vida ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo los dos íbamos a Harvard y él apenas comenzaba su carrera?

-Sí…- dice Sam poniendo en sus ojos esa mirada triste que pocas veces usa en su profesión.- me dijiste que algún día toda tu música sería para ese chico, que no compondrías para nadie más que no fuera él porque estabas seguro que eso lo haría muy feliz…

-Pues lo he logrado, Sam- digo yo sintiéndome más emocionado que triste- y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que esta estúpida enfermedad se lleve lo poco que me queda. No voy a arrastrar a Sebastian a esto, él será feliz…

-¿Y tú?- dice Sam empezando a perder la paciencia- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Los dos sabemos que pasará conmigo, Sam- digo yo levantándome de la silla, sin ganas de seguir hablando de un tema que de todos modos, nadie entenderá.- vendré el próximo mes, o tú irás a verme, no sé. Cuídate Sam, te llamaré si llego a sentirme peor.

-Pero, Blaine…

-Tomaré la medicina a mis horas, no haré esfuerzos exagerados y dormiré temprano- digo yo sintiéndome un poco injusto con los esfuerzos que Sam ha hecho por mantenerme vivo- esto tampoco es tu culpa Sam, eres el mejor doctor del mundo pero vamos, esta enfermedad tiene más súper poderes que tú, eso es todo.

Mi amigo sonríe con aire derrotado y con la mano derecha me hace una seña obscena que me hace sonreír pues el doctor Sam Evans, siempre ha sido el correcto y bien educado de los dos. Salgo a la calle y el gélido frío del invierno me hace sentir escalofríos. Me arrebujo más en mi gastado abrigo negro, podría comprarme uno nuevo si quisiera, pero ese es el problema, no quiero. Mi padre ha descongelado mis cuentas bancarias desde hace siglos pero yo no he vuelto a tomar ni un solo dólar de la familia Anderson. Mi hermano ha hablado varias veces conmigo para intentar convencerme de volver a la seguridad de la casa de nuestra familia pero tampoco lo he hecho.

La gente dice que estoy siendo egoísta y sí, eso es lo que hago. La verdad es que hace tiempo decidí que no necesitas tener en tu vida a personas que te dieron la espalda cuando tus sueños no estaban a la altura de los suyos; no necesitas a las personas que más que ayudarte intentaron destruirte. La vida ya es lo suficientemente cruel como para querer estar rodeado de personas que te hacen sentir solo, completamente solo.

Así que, desde que mi padre dijo que yo había muerto para él decidí aprovechar aquella bienaventurada muerte para convertirme exactamente en la persona que quería ser: un compositor de renombre y eso fue lo que hice, un compositor es lo que soy ahora y eso no fue gracias a mi familia, no, todo fue gracias a Sebastian Smythe.

Y aunque fue Sebastian Smythe quien ha estado impulsándome desde siempre a escribir toda la música que he compuesto, lo cierto es que a pesar de que él me dio un objetivo, y más que eso, la fuerza para luchar por mi sueño, yo sé que habría logrado componer incluso si no lo hubiera encontrado jamás. Pero lo encontré y la mirada y la sonrisa de sus ojos verdes le dieron sentido a todas esas notas que latían confusas en lo más profundo de mi pecho. La música había estado en mí desde siempre pero Sebastian le dio forma a todo. La música ya existía sin Sebastian, pero gracias a él se convirtió en belleza, lo mismo pasó con mi vida. A pesar de que el invierno viene cada año, al lado de Sebastian siempre es primavera.

Mientras el frío helado colorea mis mejillas- algo de lo que Seb siempre se burla- me parece un poco cruel que mi vida se termine justamente cuando la primavera real estará más hermosa: seguramente el parque estará lleno de flores, días soleados y cielos azules serán el escenario de esta ciudad y yo no estaré ahí para verlos, no podré ir al parque con Sebastian, ni verlo sonreír a mi lado mientras los dos observamos las flores, mientras los dos nos maravillamos con el cambio en el mundo y los fotógrafos enfocan sus lentes en nuestras manos unidas o en nuestras largas caminatas silenciosas por las que todo el mudo estará diciendo otra vez que somos el romance secreto más comentado de la historia.

El romance… ¿Por qué todo mundo se empeña en reducir mis sentimientos a una palabra como esa? Lo que siento por Sebastian, por mi Sebastian, nadie podrá describirlo jamás. A veces la palabra "amor" también se queda corta. Amo a Sebastian pero también es otra cosa, es como si él fuera todos los sentimientos alegres y felices del mundo para mí. Amo a Sebastian de ese modo imposible que vuelve al mundo un lugar más bello a pesar de que sabes que no lo es. Amo a Sebastian de ese modo loco en el que podrías hacer lo que fuera por él, incluso sacrificar tu felicidad a cambio de la suya. Amo a Sebastian y sé que él también me ama y sé que todos están preguntándose entonces por qué jamás nos lo hemos dicho… no lo sé… supongo que las acciones siempre son más ruidosas que las palabras, supongo que no ha hecho falta decir "te amo" una y mil veces porque es lo que los dos nos hemos demostrado en los últimos cinco años.

Cinco años… ¿Por qué el tiempo corre tan de prisa? Cuando los ojos de Sebastian se quedaron prendados en los míos, aquel día de nieve, aquel día en el que por fin había logrado mi objetivo de ser el único compositor en la vida musical de Sebastian Smythe, sentí que el tiempo por fin se había detenido. La verdad es que deseé que el mundo dejara de girar. Mientras sus ojos preocupados me miraban de ese modo especial en el que lo hicieron- Sam siempre dice que exagero, pero yo estoy seguro de que me miró en un modo especial- deseé que la tierra se detuviera para siempre y es que… ¿Has sentido eso alguna vez? ¿La necesidad de hacer que el tiempo se congele porque nunca has sido tan feliz en tu vida y temes no volver a encontrar nunca más un momento como ese?

Pero lo cierto es que tal vez mi deseo sí que se hizo un poco realidad aquel día. Desde que Sebastian está aquí, desde que se ofreció a dejarme vivir con él porque de ese modo "podríamos entendernos mejor como cantante y compositor" todos los días han sido los días más felices de mi vida. Y es que yo no he dejado que él me vea sufrir, no he dejado que me vea llorar a pesar de que a veces mi cuerpo duele como si estuviera ardiendo en un montón de llamas que lo consumen, a pesar de que yo mismo noto cómo la degeneración de mis nervios es más visible con cada día que pasa, pero a pesar de eso nunca hasta que estuve al lado de Sebastian he sido tan feliz.

Por eso suspiro cuando llego a nuestro apartamento y el olor a pizza me hace sonreír. Sebastian sabe que es mi comida favorita y también sabe que no debería comerla pero uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos es hacer enojar a Sam así que… "al diablo la dieta", me digo y corro hacia la sala donde mi amigo, luciendo hermoso como siempre, me espera para comer a mi lado porque Sebastian, al igual que yo, odia comer solo.

-¿Qué dijo Sam?- dice él, repitiendo la pregunta casual que sale de sus labios cada vez que le informo que he de ir al médico.

-Estoy embarazado- digo yo haciéndolo reír- seremos padres en otoño Sebastian, te dije que debíamos cuidarnos.

-¡Oh, mi amor!- dice él levantándose del sillón para tomarme en brazos y acariciar mi vientre en el punto exacto donde debería estar nuestro supuesto hijo- ¡Me haces tan feliz! No me lo esperaba, los periódicos se darán un festín con la noticia pero que se jodan todos, ¡tendremos un hijo!

-Sam dijo que pueden ser gemelos- digo yo haciendo que su cara de esposo enamorado y embelesado se transforme en su cara de "deja de decir estupideces que me hacen reír más, intento seguirte el juego".

-¡Doble bendición!- dice él soltándome para doblarse de la risa- eso explica tu mal humor de los últimos días, Blainey. Deben ser las hormonas.

-Supongo que sí…- digo yo, estremeciéndome de miedo al pensar que él se dio cuenta de mi seriedad, de mis paseos taciturnos por la casa a causa del dolor de mis piernas y de mis brazos- prepárate para los antojos de media noche y nada de sexo salvaje y duro para ti en nueve meses…

-¿Nueve meses?- dice él atragantándose con la pizza que había llevado a su boca- ¡Bah! No me has dejado tocarte en cinco años, lo que me recuerda… ¿De quién demonios es ese hijo, Blaine Anderson?

Sebastian me mira a los ojos y por un segundo que se hace eterno, el dolor de saber que no volveré a verlo nunca más, que dejaré de contemplarlo me paraliza. Él no se da cuenta porque en seguida rompe a reír y yo lo acompaño, ¿qué más puedo hacer? No quiero que él me vea llorar por lo inevitable, no quiero que él mismo se ponga triste porque alguien como Sebastian Smythe merece solo felicidad. Y eso es lo que debo conseguir para él, alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz, alguien que lo acompañe cuando yo ya no esté.

-¿De verdad está todo bien, Blainey?- dice él cuando los dos dejamos de reír- ¿Nada nuevo? ¿Cómo se están comportando esos nervios?

-De maravilla, Seb- digo yo tomando un trozo de pizza entre mis manos- Sam dice que soy el paciente de degeneración espinocerebelosa mejor portado y con más esperanzas de sobrevivir de la historia.

-Debe ser gracias a mi amor y a mis pacientes cuidados- dice Sebastian sin saber lo ciertas que son sus palabras porque sin él, la verdad me hubiera rendido ante esta enfermedad desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Sí, por eso y porque respetamos mi dieta todos los días- digo yo haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo. Dios, por favor conserva en sus labios esa sonrisa para siempre.

Sebastian ríe y me cuenta acerca de su día como siempre lo hace: las peleas en la oficina, lo bien que marcha la grabación de su nuevo disco, el disco que celebra sus diez años como el dueño absoluto de todos los escenarios del mundo. Yo lo escucho hablar, no quiero decir nada. Quiero llenarme de su voz, de su risa, de lo palpable que es todo el amor que me tiene y el que yo le tengo. Lo miro tratando de memorizar el tono exacto de su piel blanca, trato de imaginar cuántos tonos tendría que mezclar un pintor para dar con el color exacto de esos ojos verdes que parecen un campo de hierba cubierta de rocío cuando sonríen y se vuelven profundos y espesos como un bosque peligroso cuando se llenan de rabia o de tristeza. Esos ojos, los ojos de Sebastian son todo el recuerdo que quiero llevarme conmigo cuando la parálisis llegue a mi pecho y mi corazón se detenga, seguramente, susurrando el nombre de Sebastian por última vez.

-¿Cuál es el más grande deseo de tu corazón?- dice mi amigo con una alegre sonrisa a la que yo respondo con otra igual para que no note que desde hace tiempo he dejado de escucharlo.

-Que encuentres a alguien que te ame y que seas feliz con él- le digo sin pensarlo, sin poder evitar notar que una sombra de tristeza nubla su mirada color esmeralda.- y ser el padrino de tu boda, claro.

-No podré cumplir ese deseo- dice Sebastian tratando de que su voz salga sin tanta tristeza.

-¿Por qué no?- le digo yo un poco confundido- ¿Y por qué querrías cumplirlo de todos modos?

-Te estaba diciendo que ese será el tema de mi fiesta de aniversario, estúpido- dice Sebastian recobrando un poco el ánimo, es decir, ya está llamándome estúpido- ¿No estabas prestándome atención, verdad? La loca que está organizando la fiesta cree que ser el cantante reconocido que soy es el más grande deseo de mi corazón, de verdad no me conoce…

-¿No?- digo yo, porque la verdad eso es lo que yo hubiera pensado a pesar de conocerlo, que su más grande sueño era real ya.

-No Blaine, yo tengo otro sueño aún más grande que ese, pero… bueno, no importa. - dice él con un profundo suspiro que me pone alerta. – Y por cierto, no puedo cumplir tu más grande sueño porque 1. Dudo encontrar a alguien que quiera casarse conmigo y 2. La única persona con la que yo quiero casarme, no podría ocupar el lugar del novio y del padrino en mi boda al mismo tiempo.

Me quedo serio un momento. Él no ha dejado de hacer insinuaciones como esa desde siempre, pero la de hoy me parece más dolorosa que todas las anteriores. Porque yo sé y dios sabe que si fuera una persona normal, que si fuera un chico común con miedos y sueños normales me habría lanzado a los brazos de mi mejor amigo desde hace miles de años sin que me importara nada más que estar a su lado. Pero no lo soy. Guardo en mi interior una condena que sólo podría dañarlo. No Sebastian, no puedo estar contigo, no de ese modo. No, porque tú eres la única persona por la que me odiaría si llegara a hacerte más daño, un daño que no es necesario de todos modos.

-Entonces te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien así y fin del asunto- digo yo, haciendo que él resople con aire cansado- y de hecho no sería tan difícil ¿Has notado cómo Hunter te mira? ¡Dios, Sebastian! Casi tengo ganas de censurar sus depravados pensamientos cuando te ve…

Sebastian ríe a pesar de todo y noto cómo la tensión que las últimas palabras han dejado se desvanece con la cadencia de sus labios rompiendo a reír y entonces me doy cuenta de que si quiero mantener esa sonrisa debo darme prisa. Debo esforzarme, debo lograr que él deje de pensar en mí , y yo, yo debo de dejar todo en orden.

La comida transcurre de forma tranquila después de esa charla, los dos yacemos ahora en el suelo de la sala, cobijados los dos con una suave manta mientras miramos el gran juego del super bowl. De verdad hace mucho frío y estar al lado de mi mejor amigo es lo único que me salva de ponerme a llorar como bebé porque duele, duele mucho. Sebastian grita, anima, se emociona. Sebastian está feliz y yo, sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que estoy haciendo algo sumamente egoísta, me abrazo a él porque de pronto el miedo de no volver a verlo se ha hecho enorme y mis piernas duelen como el infierno y tengo que aferrarme a algo.

Tengo que aferrarme a él. Tengo que abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas porque en dos meses ya no podré hacerlo y ahora la idea de morir se me figura algo espantoso. No quiero morir. Quiero quedarme con Sebastian para siempre, eso es lo que quiero. Lucho contra las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas pero el nudo se aprieta más en mi garganta cuando él se olvida del partido y me abraza también. Sus ojos se quedan clavados en los míos, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que me pasa.

-¿Te duele mucho?- me dice él, empezando a acariciar mis rizos oscuros.

-No tienes idea de cuánto- le digo yo pensando en mi corazón más que en mis piernas.

Él sonríe con tristeza y sin dejar de acariciarme, sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos donde se podría esconder el universo si quisiera hacerlo, va acercando sus labios a mí. Yo jamás le he permitido llegar tan lejos, jamás he dejado que me besara aunque yo hubiera matado por un beso suyo. Pero ahora, ahora que sé que no tengo mucho tiempo, esas cosas parecen dejar de importarme porque yo mismo acerco a él mi rostro y dejo que me bese. Primero sus labios se estrellan en los míos dulces y suaves, un poco fríos a pesar de que llevamos más de dos horas arrebujados en esa manta y después, desesperados, buscando abrirse paso en mi interior, haciéndome saber que él no mentía al decir que yo soy la única persona con la que él querría estar el resto de su vida y yo lo sé, yo lo sé pero yo no tengo un "resto de vida" que pueda servir para hacerlo feliz.

Dejo entonces que su beso me llene de fuerza, que su beso me haga ver estrellas, que me haga gemir deseando no dejar de besarlo jamás. Dejo que sus labios acaricien los míos, dejo que el beso se prolongue hasta que me quedo sin aire y después, en un momento de cordura, me alejo de él. Él me mira con aire culpable y yo niego con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no me estoy quejando ni arrepintiendo de lo que ha pasado.

-Ya no duele…- le digo y no estoy mintiendo- de verdad quiero patentarte como la única cura posible para mi enfermedad.

Sebastian sonríe y me abraza a sí una vez más. No dice nada y yo tampoco quiero llenar ese momento de palabras innecesarias. Este momento se siente como el adiós que nunca querré decirle, como el adiós inevitable que de todos modos ocurrirá. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, así que cierro los ojos y me dejo adormecer por las caricias de Sebastian en mi espalda y la sensación cálida y gloriosa de tener un beso suyo para siempre dentro de mi alma, mi alma que, como todos dicen, será inmortal, inmortal como el recuerdo de este beso, de este calor y de la compañía de Sebastian que me hacen pensar que de un modo extraño, todo, todo estará bien…

* * *

-Eres el novio más jodidamente perfecto de la historia- dice Blaine al verme desfilar por la sala con el traje que elegí yo solo hace rato.

Mi amigo sonríe con calma y yo trato de que mi corazón no se rompa al mirar lo frágil que se ha puesto en los últimos días. Ha dejado de caminar desde hace dos semanas, así que ahora usa una elegante silla de ruedas que su hermano o su padre, quienes vienen a verlo más seguido trajeron hace tiempo. No es que Blaine ya no pueda caminar, pero dice que está guardando su energía para el gran momento, que en su idioma significa, el momento en el que él mismo me entregara a Hunter en el altar.

Suspiro de nuevo al pensar en esa boda y no puedo evitar estremecerme al contemplar lo débil que mi amigo está ahora: ha perdido peso porque a veces los músculos de su boca se niegan a cooperar impidiéndole comer. Sus rizos oscuros tampoco brillan, Blaine está muriendo ante mis propios ojos y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, nada, salvo cumplir aquel sueño que me dijo sería la única forma de hacerlo feliz.

Porque por eso estoy casándome, no hay otra razón. Aquella noche, la noche en la que compartimos un primer beso que a mí me supo también como al último que tendríamos, llegué a pensar que por fin Blaine accedería a estar conmigo como algo más, como lo que siempre había deseado para los dos. Pero me bastó escuchar tan solo tres minutos de la conversación que tuvo después con su hermano para darme cuenta cuál había sido la razón de aquel beso: el miedo, la tristeza, el hecho horrible y espeluznante de que Blaine estaba muriendo y estaba intentando salvarme del dolor de decirme la verdad, salvarme sí, cuando el único que estaba aterrado ahí era él.

Aquella noche sentí que el dolor me partía en dos. Salí a la calle con apenas una ligera chaqueta cuando en realidad estaba helando, pero quería huir. Huir de todo, de lo injusto que era el mundo, de lo implacable y sedienta que estaba la muerte con aquel pequeño y hermoso chico que no había cometido más crimen que haber nacido. Maldije al universo, maldije a dios, estaba seguro de que si un dios existía jamás le habría hecho tal cosa a Blaine, a mi Blaine, a la única persona que en toda la historia de mi vida me había demostrado lo real que el amor puede llegar a ser.

Y ahí estaba que el único amor de mi vida se estaba yendo, que se estaba consumiendo y que yo jamás podría hacerlo feliz porque lo único que él no quería era verme triste. Fue en ese instante en el que, cubierto de escarcha, helado hasta los huesos, regresé al departamento y encontré a Blaine dormido en su cuarto, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y mi sudadera azul y vieja de la universidad apretada contra su pecho.

Me quedé ahí mucho tiempo, lo observé dormir y la imagen de su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma rítmica me recordó que él seguía ahí, que aún no tenía por qué despedirme y entonces me juré que haría real su sueño, su sueño de verme feliz al lado de alguien más, tan solo para lograr que él pudiera dejar el mundo tranquilo, sin preocuparse por mí, sin temer que yo estuviera triste.

Invité a salir a Hunter a la semana siguiente después de eso, no se negó. De hecho, las observaciones de Blaine estaban más que justificadas porque la persona que había sido mi agente por diez años, estaba total y completamente enamorado de mí, pero jamás me había dicho nada porque era más que obvio que el dueño de mi corazón era otro. Traté de no acobardarme al oír aquello. No le dije que estaba haciendo aquello precisamente por el bien de la persona a la que yo amaba. No le dije que Blaine estaba muriendo y que su rechazo todos aquellos años tenía que ver precisamente con esa condición, que él no quería atarme al lado de una persona enferma que terminaría dejándolo herido de más. Le dije a Hunter que era tiempo de superar aquello, que ya estaba en edad de sentar cabeza y eso pareció gustarle.

A veces me siento un mentiroso y un cobarde por estar haciendo algo así pero cuando miro la luz en los ojos de Blaine, cuando lo miro dando vueltas alrededor de mí diciendo que de verdad soy el futuro esposo más guapo del universo, que seré sumamente feliz al lado de Hunter porque en realidad es una persona increíble, me siento en paz porque estoy haciendo esto por él, para hacerle más sencillo el viaje. Para ayudarle a creer que seré feliz sin él cuando la verdad es que cuando él se vaya algo de mí morirá también.

-Te traje algo- digo para ahuyentar el nudo de mi garganta- ya sabes, no puedo ser un novio decente sin un padrino despampanante ¿no?

Blaine sonríe y me mira a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas. Me asusto un poco al ver que empieza a llorar, pero después sus labios sonríen y su expresión se torna luminosa y colorida como un arcoíris. Pongo la caja del traje oscuro sobre las piernas de Blaine y él acaricia la tela sin dejar de sonreír.

-De verdad ese Hunter tiene mucha suerte, Seb- dice él sin dejar de llorar y de sonreír- vas a ser muy feliz a su lado y él también lo será al tuyo… Sé muy feliz mi Sebastian, sé tan feliz como puedas serlo, por ti, por Hunter…

-Y también por ti- le digo, empezando a lagrimear un poco- voy a ser feliz por los dos.

-Seb…- dice él sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Quieres probártelo?- le digo yo sonriendo con fingida emoción- creía conocer tu talla, pero has engordado tanto en estos meses ¿Cuántos kilos has subido mi amor? ¿Son los gemelos los culpables?

-Es tú culpa, imbécil- dice él sonriendo con más energía- dame ese traje, voy a lucir mil veces mejor que tú.

Blaine ríe y me da un golpe cariñoso en el hombro mientras con mi ayuda, empieza a desnudarse. Es increíble pero tareas tan pequeñas como esa le causan un esfuerzo enorme a Blaine, así que olvidándome de mi dolor lo ayudo a meterse en el traje de padrino que lo hace lucir mil veces más hermoso a pesar de la palidez de su semblante. Mi padrino… hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida por poder unir mi vida a la de Blaine para siempre. Hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida a cambio de poder tenerlo unos cuantos días más a mi lado. Sólo unos días más, sólo eso…

Mi amigo sonríe cuando lo llevo al espejo y el brillo a sus ojos color avellana vuelve cuando se levanta al lado mío y los dos nos contemplamos en el enorme espejo de la sala. De verdad nos vemos bien. De hecho, ahora parecemos una pareja de recién casados saliendo de su ceremonia rumbo a su fiesta de bodas.

-Espera un momento- le digo a Blaine quien asiente y sonríe y se queda de pie un rato más aunque le cuesta todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

Corro a mi cuarto por la cámara de fotos instantáneas que uno de mis patrocinadores me regaló hace tiempo y hago que Blaine me tome del brazo para poder capturar esa imagen para siempre. Tomo la fotografía y Blaine ríe cuando ve el papel saliendo de uno de los extremos de la máquina, maravillado como siempre por las pequeñas cosas como esa. Cuando la imagen se fija en el papel, se la enseño a Blaine y él sonríe con algo de tristeza, también con anhelo, con el mismo anhelo que se ve en mis ojos, el anhelo de que esa imagen fuera más que una imagen y fuera el verdadero recuerdo de la unión eterna de los dos.

-"Yo, Blaine Devon Anderson, te acepto a Ti, Sebastian Stefan Smythe como mi amado esposo y prometo serte fiel aunque será difícil, porque ya sabes lo encantador que soy y tengo demasiados admiradores. También prometo amarte porque ¿qué clase de loco no te amaría? Y también prometo estar contigo en las buenas, en las malas, y aunque vayas a casarte con otro… "- dice él y algo dentro de mi corazón se rompe aunque él dice las palabras con una sonrisa- eso es lo que parezco decir en esta foto, Seb, no son los mejores votos de la historia, pero parece que te los dije con amor real ¿No crees? ¿Qué me habrías dicho tú?

-Te habría dicho: "Yo, Sebastian Stefan Smythe, te acepto a ti Blaine Devon Anderson como mi amado esposo y nunca pensaré en serte infiel porque desde que te miré a ti no hubo nadie más. Tus admiradores son lo de menos, ¿cómo negarles que eres hermoso? Prometo amarte porque eso es lo que le da sentido a mi vida, no conocía el significado de esa palabra hasta que te encontré. Y prometo hacerte feliz hasta tu último minuto en la tierra, aunque eso signifique que debo casarme con otro…"- digo yo y Blaine acaricia mis rostro con tristeza- la verdad es que mis votos son mejores que los tuyos.

-Tú eres mejor que yo en todo sentido, Sebastian- dice él y deposita un suave beso en mis labios- por eso eres tú quien merece vivir por siempre feliz…

Por siempre feliz…

Quisiera llorar como un loco pero no puedo. Lo único que hago es olvidarme de la foto, me olvido de todo y acerco el rostro de Blaine al mío. Él no hace ningún intento por detenerme. Es lo único que nos queda, lo único que tendremos de verdad porque mi boda es mañana y Blaine no estará aquí en pocos días. Así que me aferro a su rostro, a sus ojos contemplándome no con miedo, sino con la misma aceptación que hay en los míos.

-Blaine…- susurro sobre sus labios- solo una vez, Blaine…

-Sólo una vez, Seb…- dice él y mi corazón se emociona sin poder evitarlo- sólo una vez, tan solo haz que dure para siempre.

Sin esperar más, lo tomo entre mis brazos y como si de verdad fuéramos una pareja de recién casados entrando a su alcoba nupcial, lo dejo descansar sobre mi cama. Me desnudo con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras él intenta quitarse su camisa con ademanes torpes. Escucho que empieza a jadear cuando mi cuerpo largo y bien formado se queda sin prenda alguna que lo cubra. Me inclino delante de él para besarlo con dulzura y siento que sus dedos recorren la piel de mis costados, deteniéndose juguetonamente sobre mis caderas, bajando directamente hacia mi entrepierna donde mi pene parece crecer con la sola idea de que es Blaine quien está tocándolo.

-Siempre quise hacer esto- dice él acariciándome con lentitud y aun así, haciéndome sentir excitado a pesar de la tristeza que hay aún en la habitación.

-Claro que quisiste hacerlo, jodido pervertido- le digo y el ríe, ríe con esa risa enérgica por la que me enamoré de él, esa risa en la que te deja saber que nada le importa porque en ese instante es más que feliz. Estoy haciéndolo feliz a pesar de todo.

Vuelvo a besarlo y comienzo a desnudarlo yo mismo, sé lo mucho que le cuesta a él. Blaine sonríe en medio de nuestro beso y yo acaricio la piel suave de sus brazos, la dureza de sus pectorales. Me regalo de su piel y no logro concebir la idea de que en pocos días estará fría porque ahora es cálida entre mis manos. El frío del invierno comienza a alejarse, al igual que la tristeza que amenazaba con hacernos llorar hace poco, pero ahora no hay lugar para eso.

No ahora que me recuesto en la cama, con el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine sobre el mío, sintiendo sus labios liados en una batalla con los míos, su lengua acariciando la mía como siempre quise que lo hiciera y su piel cálida se funde con la mía como si fuéramos uno solo, como si mis labios mordiendo la piel de su cuello, y sus manos, enredadas en mi cabello castaño estuvieran ahora en el lugar en el que debieron estar siempre: sobre esta piel amada.

Y es que quizá seamos uno solo ahora. Y esta unión va más allá de la unión carnal, pareciera como si nuestras almas estuvieran haciendo el amor, creando el amor. Blaine gime encima de mi cuerpo y yo vuelvo a dejarlo sobre las mantas blancas de mi cama para dejar que ahora sean mis labios los que se regalen del sabor salado y almizclado de la piel de Blaine. Dejo que mis labios resbalen por su cuerpo, lo beso, lo muerdo, lo saboreo tratando de ordenarle a mi boca y a todos mis sentidos que hagan una copia fiel de cada sensación, de cada latido, de cada vez que Blaine pronuncia mi nombre pidiéndome que no me detenga, que siga succionando sus pezones de ese modo, que siga lamiendo su piel como si quisiera llevarme con mi saliva y con mi calor todos los miedos, como si de verdad mis manos pudieran hacer de esta noche, de estas caricias un reflejo de la eternidad.

Y el gemido que escapa de sus labios cuando me llevo su miembro a la boca suena a gloria. Quizá los dos hemos muerto ahora, quizá nada nos podrá separar en este instante porque solo la vida puede morir, pero nosotros no somos sólo vida. Somos amor. Lo sé porque Blaine acaricia mi cabello, hace que sus dedos se pierdan en él y guía mi boca más profunda hacia su pene que deja rastros de su sabor en mi lengua que se aferra a la marcada vena de ese sitio. Y yo sé que mientras recuerde esta tarde, Blaine no se irá, no quiero que se vaya, por favor, por favor que no tenga que irse…

Mi boca lame el pene de Blaine con desesperación y lo oigo a él jadeando, respirando entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo pequeño y débil se olvida del dolor en este instante y se entrega al placer. Yo mismo estoy tocándome con desesperación, mientras los ojos de Blaine se abren y me miran pidiéndome que pare, que esto, que esta vez que será la primera y la última para los dos debe terminar como una noche de bodas normal debería hacerlo: conmigo dentro de él, con los dos unidos más allá del alma y de la carne, unidos para siempre porque a pesar de que sé que él morirá nadie puede matar la parte de una persona que se quedó a vivir en ti. Y Blaine vivirá conmigo siempre, eso es lo que él hará.

Dedicándole una última lamida a su miembro erecto, vuelvo a subir por el cuerpo de Blaine. No me detengo mucho en su piel, quiero llegar a su boca. Él sonríe y se abraza a mí con fuerza, tampoco quiere dejarme. Dejo que nuestros miembros se acaricien suavemente mientras él se aferra a mi cuello y mis labios hacen lo que quieren con los suyos. Oh, Blaine, mí amado Blaine ¿Por qué teníamos que encontrarnos si ibas a irte así? ¿Por qué llegaste de este modo, inundándome de ti si tus días en mi vida estaban contados?

Blaine parece sentir las preguntas en mi beso, porque separa sus labios de los míos y me mira a los ojos. El sol de la tarde entra a raudales por la habitación haciendo que sus ojos brillen con la última luz del crepúsculo.

-No lo sé, Seb- dice él como respondiendo a mi pregunta- quizá solamente llegué a ti para hacerte feliz este justo instante…

-Siempre me hiciste feliz- digo yo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Entonces no te arrepientas de nada y ámame- dice él- ámame de este modo y te prometo que jamás te dejaré solo, no dejes de amarme Seb, yo no dejaré de hacerlo.

-Te amo, te amo Blaine- digo yo tratando de no romper a llorar- siempre serás el amor de mi vida, siempre…

-Y tu el mío, Seb- dice él acariciando mis mejillas- serás el amor de mi vida y también mi amor más allá de la muerte…

Lo beso una vez más y me concentro en su piel. Me separo un poco de si para sentarme sobre la cama con su pequeño cuerpo en mi regazo. Él acaricia mi pene con ansiedad, pidiéndome que lo haga mío, que lo ame, que lo ame sin importar lo breve que será nuestro amor pero… ¿No dijo un poeta alguna vez que los amores eternos siempre son los más breves?

Alargo mi mano hacia la mesita de noche y saco un tubo de lubricante. Blaine lo toma de mis dedos y es él quien derrama el líquido frio y aromático por la longitud de mi miembro haciéndome desear estar dentro de él. Mi amado sonríe y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se apoya en mis hombros para dejar que su ano resbale alrededor de mi erección. Me meto en Blaine con calma, a su ritmo, sus hermosos ojos se cierran a medida que su entrada se ve invadida por mí, pero no suelta ningún sonido que delate dolor. No le duele, esto no le duele porque él conoce el dolor de verdad, siempre lo ha conocido.

Sus caderas chocan contra las mías, Blaine me mira de nuevo a los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos a los míos por encima de la cabecera de la cama, comienza a moverse encima de mí con toda esa energía que yo no había visto en días. Yo lo observo y lo ayudo a impulsarse colocando mis manos en sus caderas, levantado yo mismo las mías para embestirlo mejor, su piel perlada de sudor, sus manos aún unidas a las mías. Los dos nos perdemos por todo ese tiempo en el sonido de nuestros gemidos, en la forma en la que él se aferra a mí y yo me aferro a él, con el cuerpo, con el alma, con el corazón que por este instante de dicha parece no saber que dolerá cuando todo termine.

Pero no, no hay lugar aquí para la tristeza. Estoy dentro de Blaine, siento el inicio de un orgasmo sin precedentes en el centro de mi cuerpo y cuando Blaine vuelve a decirlo, cuando él vuelve a decir que me ama y se derrama sobre mi pecho y me dice que me ama, sé que de algún modo, cuando él no esté no tendré que hacer más que aferrarme a este momento para aferrarme también a la vida y al mundo en el que el gran amor de mi vida, no volverá a besarme ni a acariciarme del modo en el que lo hace ahora…

* * *

Él camina de mi brazo lentamente, muy lentamente. Antes de ayer no me hubiera creído capaz de hacer esto, pero ahora lo hago. Camino al lado de mi Sebastian, los dos vestidos de negro, los dos listos para saber que hemos encontrado nuestro lugar en el mundo, que después de la tarde de amor que compartimos ayer, no podríamos ir a otro lado.

Vuelvo a mirarlo y él me sonríe. Él también está listo. Es extraño pero mis piernas no están temblando y el cansancio agotador de las últimas semanas parece haberme abandonado. Me siento tan cerca de él, me siento suyo a pesar de que hay miles de personas ahí observándolo, tratando de capturar ese momento, el momento en el que unirá su vida a la persona que ama.

Sonrío yo también. Las personas que estaban encargadas de la planeación de la boda de verdad han hecho un buen trabajo: todo es un derroche de flores hermosas, de telas, de brillo, de felicidad. Mi alma parece estar en paz ahora, mi corazón late tranquilo porque sé que Sebastian estará bien. Los dos, los dos estaremos bien y quizá, algún día vuelva a verlo y entonces ninguno de los dos tendrá que hacer esto, ninguno de los dos irá a otra parte.

El piano inicia una lenta melodía, una muy dulce, la canción que compuse para Sebastian y su nuevo esposo. Sonrío al pensar en ello, sonrío porque en realidad escribí esa canción para mi Sebastian pero los demás no deben saberlo. Todo lo que verán ellos será a un par de amigos sintiéndose felices con la vida, compartiendo uno más de esos momentos importantes que tienen la rara cualidad de ocurrir solo una vez.

Y al piano se unen también los violines, y el sonido grave del chelo. Y entonces, olvidándome de todo, sabiendo que otro de mis grandes sueños se hará realidad, comienzo a cantar al lado de Sebastian que no deja de sonreírme, que ya no dejará de sonreír. Y mi voz suena potente y clara, como si de verdad yo fuera el padrino feliz de la boda, el que puede correr y cantar, el que felicitará a su mejor amigo y le deseará felicidad eterna, y eso soy. Estoy tan feliz que es por eso que mi canción suena como debe sonar y no hay falla en ella mientras Sebastian y yo caminamos al altar donde Hunter está esperándolo:

_All my little plans and schemes lost like some forgotten dream._

_Seems like all I really was doing was waiting for you._

_Just like little girls and boys playing with their little toys_

_Seems like all we really were doing was waiting for love._

_Don´t need to be alone, don´t need to be alone._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

_It´s real love, it´s real._

Y de verdad lo es, esto es amor de verdad. Porque algunas despedidas también están llenas de amor, porque dejar ir y ver como la mano de Sebastian se enlaza a la de su prometido también es un acto de amor. Pongo mi mano sobre las manos recién unidas de los futuros esposos y les sonrío a los dos deseándoles toda la felicidad que este universo pueda darles. Sebastian me dedica una mirada profunda donde me dice que intentará ser feliz y yo levanto la ceja como diciéndole que no sea imbécil, que no lo intente, que simplemente deje que Hunter lo ame como yo no podré hacerlo, que deje que Hunter sane sus heridas, que deje que Hunter le dé todo eso que yo apenas pude darle.

Mi amigo sonríe y al soltar su mano, esa mano a la que me aferré anoche con pasión, siento que estoy dejando también todo lo mejor de mí con él. Sebastian me tendrá siempre, eso no debe ponerlo en duda nadie, pero yo no quiero que él persiga sueños que no puedan hacerse reales. Quiero que él tenga el amor real del que hablé en mi canción, esa clase de amor que lo hará sonreír, que no lo hará llorar.

Me alejo lentamente del altar y me quedó de pie en la primera fila de sillas, al lado de la madre de Sebastian y de todos los amigos de la industria musical que ha hecho en tantos años de carrera. Sé que todo mundo se pregunta por qué demonios yo soy el padrino y no el novio pero a mí eso ha dejado de importarme. Miro a mi Sebastian sonreír, lo miro pronunciar sus votos y me alegra escucharlo decir que quiere ser feliz y hacer feliz a Hunter. Sé que él lo cuidará bien, sé que todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

Los nuevos esposos comparten un primer beso y yo aplaudo con ganas. Me siento mareado pero trato que no se note. Aguanto valientemente lo que queda de la ceremonia, accedo a tomarme una foto al lado de Sebastian y de Hunter y después, después siento la súbita necesidad de ir a ver a Sam. Me acerco a Sebastian que en ese instante habla alegremente con su nueva suegra y sin dejar de sonreír vuelvo a abrazarlo.

-Felicidades, señora Clarington- le digo y él me dedica un golpe en el hombro y también una mirada asesina que me hace reír, siempre es divertido molestar al señor Smythe- en serio eres el novio más hermoso de la historia, Sebastian.

-Cierra el pico, idiota- dice él con la mirada un poco triste- pude ser la señora Anderson pero…

-Sí, no tienes tanta suerte para eso- digo yo riendo divertido- Seb…

-¿Qué pasa, Blainey?

-No creo lograrlo, Seb- digo yo y mi amigo sabe que me refiero a su fiesta de bodas- me siento muy cansado, quizá deba ir a dormir un poco.

-¿Estás tan mal, Blainey?- dice él y sé por la mirada en su rostro que es capaz de decirme que suspenderá su fiesta de bodas para ir conmigo al hospital.

-No, no seas imbécil- digo yo tratando de que no se note el enorme dolor que siento subiendo por mis piernas y por todo mi pecho- sólo iré a ver a Sam, le pediré más medicamentos y si me siento muy muy mal, me quedaré ahí. Ni se te ocurra salir de tu fiesta de bodas, sé que sólo tendrás tres días de luna de miel, es una suerte que Hunter no tenga instinto asesino ¿TRES DÍAS? Yo sí te hubiera matado…

-Exageras como siempre, Anderson- dice él y aunque está preocupado sé que he logrado que se olvide de la idea de suspender la fiesta- vete ya, de todos modos nadie quería ver el ridículo que haces siempre que estás borracho.

-¡Oh, pobres!- digo yo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por conservar mi sonrisa- se perderán de un espectáculo de calidad. En fin, Sebastian, mi querido Sebastian… sé el hombre más jodidamente feliz del universo, ¿Quieres?

-Eso haré…- dice él y me abraza con fuerza sin importar que la gente haya empezado a señalarnos- y tú no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que yo vuelva, ¿Está bien?

-Promesa…- digo yo y me aferro más a su cuerpo- ahora… ¿Quieres dejarme? Casi oigo a todo mundo diciendo que soy la primera aventura extramarital de tu vida.

Sebastian sonríe y me suelta con lentitud. Antes de dar media vuelta, me concedo el permiso de perderme en sus ojos una vez más y algo dentro de mi corazón se parte al saber que no podré volver a verlos pero no lo digo.

"_Lo siento Sebastian, de verdad lo siento, creo que no podré cumplir la promesa que acabo de hacerte."_

Así que, queriendo evitar que él mire en mis ojos la súbita revelación que he tenido, me doy la media vuelta y salgo a la calle donde Sam está esperándome. Sus ojos lucen preocupados y yo apenas alcanzo a llegar a sus brazos antes de sentir que la fuerza en las piernas me abandona por completo y que la misma pesadez que las llena es la que está a punto de llegar a todo mi cuerpo.

Sam no dice nada, me toma en brazos y me sube a la ambulancia que discretamente ha estado esperando por mí ahí, todo el tiempo. Miro las flores del jardín del enorme salón donde se llevará a cabo la enorme fiesta de los señores Smythe-Clarington y una sonrisa se queda fija en mi rostro a pesar del dolor porque después de todo, ya es primavera. Mis ojos se cierran y mi mente que está empezando a sentir miedo se aferra a la pureza de ese pensamiento: es primavera, quizá yo no podré volver a verla pero Sebastian sí la verá, la contemplará de la mano de Hunter, Hunter no dejará que él deje de sonreír. Sí, quizá sienta dolor ¿pero no es eso inevitable de todos modos? Además, mientras oigo que Sam grita y siento que mi corazón se resiste a latir como si en estos días hubiera gastado toda la energía que había conseguido reunir, puedo asegurar que el dolor, o el invierno, o incluso la muerte, nada de eso dura para siempre… Solo el amor es eterno, solo el amor…

* * *

-Dejó esto para ti- me dice el médico con una sonrisa triste que en nada ayuda a cubrir sus ojeras ni el rastro de lágrimas interminables que seguramente debió llorar.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto yo para no ahogarme en el inmenso dolor que me cubre ahora.

-Tú sabías que no tenía más de dos meses, Sebastian- dice Sam como si esas palabras pudieran consolarme de algún modo- fue todo un milagro que pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué no pudiste hacer otro milagro?- le digo yo, estoy enojado, sé que no debería desquitar mi furia con Sam pero me es imposible. Quiero gritar, quiero golpear cosas, me siento rendido, acabado, no puede ser que él haya muerto, no puede ser que él me haya dejado, él no pudo irse así.

-Porque hay cosas que están más allá de mí y de todos- dice Sam suspirando con cansancio- él no querría haberte visto así, Sebastian. Trató de ser feliz por ti hasta el final ¿sabes? Intenta hacer lo mismo por él.

Sam me regala un apretón en el hombro derecho y se va, dejándome solo en aquella banca del jardín del hospital donde Blaine murió. Blaine murió… esas dos palabras no tienen sentido, de verdad no lo tienen. No puede ser posible porque hace apenas algunas noches los dos, los dos…

Los dos… ¿Eso no volverá a existir jamás? ¿De verdad se terminó todo? Mis ojos comienzan a llorar sin pedirme permiso. No puede ser posible pero lo es y la sentencia cae finalmente sobre mi cabeza dejándome vacío, dejándome frio y ajeno a todas las hermosas flores de colores que a Blaine le gustaban tanto, él amaba la primavera tanto como amaba la música, tanto como me amaba a mí. Me amaba, sí, él me amaba…

Miro el objeto que Sam puso en mis manos y no puedo imaginar qué hay adentro del sobre amarillo. Lo abro sin dejar de llorar y encuentro una grabadora algo vieja con una cinta dentro. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo porque sólo Blaine Anderson podría haberme hecho un regalo como ese, un último regalo. Pongo en marcha la cinta y mi corazón parece volver a partirse cuando escucho su voz hablándome desde el pasado, su voz haciéndose presente en el ahora en el que él ha dejado de existir. Es su voz de siempre: tranquila, alegre, un trozo suave de terciopelo que acaricia mi alma:

"_¿Habrá algo más para nosotros, Sebastian? ¿Se termina aquí todo? No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé Seb. Quizá esto de dejar de existir sea como la música, mi música con alas que me llevó a ti, a ti, lo más hermoso que tuve en el mundo. A lo mejor alguien me necesita en otro sitio, Seb. Quizá las estrellas tengan poco brillo y alguien me necesite allá en el infinito para hacerlas brillar, no lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que he de irme pronto y debes creerme cuando digo que no quiero."_

"_Todo lo que quiero pedirte ahora es que seas feliz, tan feliz como sólo tú mereces serlo. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, y también fuiste la única persona a la que amé. Te amé Seb, te amé incluso antes de tropezar contigo aquel día, cuando mi música voló y tú llegaste a mi vida ¿Lo recuerdas? No te enojes si no pude cumplir mi promesa de esperarte, no soy tan fuerte como tú creías que era. Mi cuerpo dolía mucho, Seb, tanto, que por poco me pierdo la boda del año. Pero no lo hice, no lo hice porque sabía que no estarías feliz hasta que me echaras en cara lo hermoso que podías lucir vestido de novio y vaya que lograste dejarme sin palabras. Eres hermoso, Sebastian, y hermoso como tú debe ser tu vida ahora."_

"_No te pediré que no llores, no pediré que no estés triste porque algunas lágrimas y algunas tristezas son necesarias. Además, yo no voy a dejarte, estaré ahí siempre: en todas las canciones que compuse para ti, en los recuerdos de las tardes felices, en todo el tiempo que fui parte de ti. Soy parte de ti Seb, pero no quiero ser una parte triste. Sólo recuerda que más allá de este cielo debe haber otro, te esperaré allá. Pero tú debes ser valiente ahora, debes luchar por ser feliz y por seguir llenando al mundo con tu música. En esta cinta, no sólo te dejo mi voz, también te dejo más canciones. Cántalas Seb, porque no te miento cuando digo que me volví un compositor para que tu voz le diera vida a mi música."_

"_Ve a donde quieras ir y haz lo que quieras hacer y verás que te encontrarás conmigo algún día. Yo te estaré esperando en aquel otro lugar donde ninguno de los dos volverá a llorar nunca. Yo esperaré por ti y vigilaré que siempre estés feliz. Yo sé que el cielo me creó para amarte, yo nací para amarte y a pesar de que ya no estoy, eso no ha cambiado. Espérame Sebastian, yo esperaré por ti y cuando volvamos a vernos, verás que todo este dolor habrá valido la pena porque nuestro amor se convertirá en una estrella. Te amo, Sebastian, nunca olvides que te seguiré amando y que así será por toda la eternidad…"_

La grabación se termina y yo vuelvo a reproducirla. La repito una y mil veces hasta que la tarde se convierte en noche y mis ojos se han quedado ya sin lágrimas. La voz de Blaine en mis oídos es todo lo que escucho por un buen rato y siento que he de quedarme en aquel jardín por siempre, como si Blaine pudiera llegar ahí, como si su promesa pudiera ser real ahora y no dentro de muchos, muchos años. La gente dice que no hay nada más después de esta vida pero mientras la grabación se repite por milésima vez yo sé que después de esta vida, estará Blaine, siempre Blaine…

* * *

**CANCIÓN: Real love- Tom Odell**

**NdA: De verdad necesitaba escribir algo así ToT **

**Marry me Blaine volverá pronto, por cierto.**


End file.
